


Love of Dogs

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dogs turned humanoid, F/M, Gen, Humans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: A guy and his dog that he at some point had fallen for, and she loves him. Mostly it's about Dakota the husky humanoid and his Sora, and the kids though.





	Love of Dogs

Isac combed his brown hair, putting on his glasses after and looking at himself in the mirror. Blue eyes stared back, and he gave a smile at himself then shook his head, leaving the bathroom. He hummed a sound before silencing himself, and went to look for Jess. She was his white marked red Golden Retriever mix, or had been one but somehow became human. Now, she was a pretty girl with long red hair, brown eyes, ears and a tail. Yes, she still had ears and a tail; they'd found out she was allergic to eggs and shrimp. That was odd considering she'd been fine as a dog, but as a human she couldn't eat them. He'd gone onto a chat forum awhile back, finding people whose dogs or even cats had become humanoids.

That's how they'd met Dakota, and his human Sora, a Japanese American man that was quite pretty. They'd also all found out Dakota had seemed to have a crush on Jess...However, she'd told him she loved Isac, while the humans weren't listening. He'd told her he could respect that, and there hadn't been a problem with him since; in fact, he just wanted to play. They couldn't get back to their dog forms, but they could run and play just fine. The black haired and blue eyed, husky eared and tailed male always seemed so happy with her. He couldn't go back to his black and white husky form, but didn't seem to care. They decided to have a play date at Sora's house once, and walked in on Dakota kissing him...

Well, that was a thing now; the husky humanoid and the brown haired and eyed male were an item now. They were even looking into adoption, but it didn't seem likely because most of the places were for humans only...Despite the fact cats and dogs were excellent around children, most of them. They stopped looking after awhile, and decided to try getting a puppy. Sora also was...well, he helped with landscape stuff for houses realtors were trying to sell. Therefore, he was sent to the house of one client, at eight in the morning. He was scoping out the yard, seeing what needed fixing, when he heard whimpering...That's how he came upon the two children he and Dakota would end up taking in as their own.

The light brown haired and blue eyed one appeared to be completely human to his eye. However, there was also a silver and white pup with the child, one the child seemed to love. Sora quickly scooped them up, rushing home and calling up his friend. He wasn't going to let anyone else have this child, or separate him and his pup...and so that's how the process began. Now, months later, they had a child named Haku, and one named Nova. They'd both woken to Haku screaming one morning, rushing into his room. They'd found him with a silver haired and brown eyed child, whom was cowering in the corner of the bed. They'd noticed the ears and white tipped tail, so they'd named him Nova and dubbed him their second child.

Years from now, he and Haku would also be in a relationship.

End


End file.
